Police Chaos
by Moon4
Summary: The YugiOh gangs decides to become police officers do to boredom! I first attempt at humor! My first story ^_^
1. You're all policemen!

HI I'M MOON!!!!!! This is my first story  
  
Bakura: Yay  
  
Yugi: What a min. this is your first story?  
  
Bakura:Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Moon: Yes, it is  
  
Seto: Can we start  
  
Moon: But you not in it  
  
Seto: v_v wonderful....  
  
Chater 1:New police on the block  
  
One day Yugi, Tea, Bakura, and Joey was at Joey's house bored having nothing to do.  
  
Yugi: AAAAAAHHHHH!!! THERE NOTHING TO DO!!!!!  
  
All:?????????  
  
Joey: Hey, I know let duel!!  
  
Tea: No, Bakura might kill us.  
  
Tea: Let go to the mall!!  
  
All: NO!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: I know let rule the world.  
  
All: ??????????? nope  
  
Yugi: Hmmmmm... what on t.v. (yugi turns on the t.v.)  
  
Announcer Guy: Hello? Are you bored? You don't wanna go to the mall OR rule the world?  
  
Joey: o.0 It's like he's readin our minds!!!!  
  
Anouncer: Well it's like I'm reading your minds! GO JOIN THE POLICE FORCE OR I'LL SEND U TO THE SHADOW REALM!!!  
  
Yugi:.... I think that guy's Marik...  
  
Bakura: Hey let jointo be a police officer thing.  
  
Yugi: HHmmmmmm... 'this must be a Marik's trap'  
  
Tea:'Hey Bakura got my hair gel'  
  
Joey: 'If youre' happy and you know it and you really wanna show it if you're happy and you know it clap your hands' ::claps his hands:: ^____^  
  
Everyone: o.O'''  
  
Joey: What?  
  
All: Let join!!!!!  
  
~~Police Station~~ Police man1: So you want to be in police force?  
  
All: yes  
  
Police man2:Do you wish to be trained for endless hours??  
  
All: yes!  
  
police man 3: DO YOU WANT TO STOP CRIME???  
  
All:YES ALREADY!!!!!!!  
  
All Police man: Then congratulations, you're all in the police force!  
  
Everyone: O_________O'''  
  
__________________________  
  
Moon:This is the end of this chater ple  
  
Bakura:REVIEW OR I WILL SEND YOU TO THE SHADOW REALM  
  
Moon:O____________________________O 


	2. Tea's Training

Moon: Hi, this is next chapter Police Chaos!!  
  
Seto: So what this chapter about?  
  
Moon: Well it ....Hey! why you still here.  
  
Seto: Well...bye (Seto runs)  
  
(Moon run after Seto with a hammer) Moon: COME BACK HERE!!  
  
Joey:Well here it is.  
  
_____________________  
  
Chapter 2 Tea's Training  
  
As you know Yugi, Tea, Joey, and Bakura joined the police force. First is Tea's turn of training. She was assigned to drive in a police car, but she didn't know how to drive.  
  
Tea: I got to know all of this by tomorrow. I will be a cop even if it takes all night!!!  
  
::The next day:: v__v  
  
Police1: So you are ready to drive Tea? Ttteeeaaa.  
  
Tea: ZZZZZ...*mumbling* Now I know my ABCs.... next time won't you sing with me..... ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ........~_~  
  
Police1: Tea are you ok?  
  
Tea: Yes, I'm ready to get married to Yugi. ^_^  
  
Police1: o.0 ok -______-" now I got to see some I.D.  
  
Tea: Here (gave her mom ID) ^_^  
  
Police1:????? Ok.... then get in the car.  
  
(Tea drives off ) WEEEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Police1: Hey!!!!....... You forgot me...... v_v.... Glad there I have a walky- talky.^_^  
  
(Tea throw out the walky-talky and turns on the radio) Tea: WHY YA HAVE TO GO AND MAKE THINGS SO COMPLICATED!!!!!  
  
Police:.... v_v I hate me... Hey there still that computer in there  
  
Computer: Hello, Tea  
  
Tea:AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HOW YOU KNOW MY NAME!!!!!! ::Tea is freaked out::  
  
Computer: I got your paper and a picture of you........ Now look outside there a mad person in that car and.....  
  
Tea: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH THERE A MAD PERSON IN THAT CAR!!!!!HELP HELP HELP HELP.!!!!!!!  
  
Computer: Now now Tea you can stop the mad person  
  
Tea: Wow I can? (Tea got a gun and tries to shoot the tires of the car but shots the gas tank and the car explodes)  
  
Guy in car: X___________X''''  
  
Warren: So how did Tea go?  
  
Police 1: look for your self  
  
(See fire all around them)^__^  
  
::The next next day::  
  
Warren: I'm not sorry that you not in the police force for yesterday thing...  
  
Tea: What did I do?  
  
Warren: Look!!!!!! __O  
  
(Tea look outside and saw the fire)  
  
Guy in the car: HELP MMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!  
  
Tea: Well.... Bye (Tea runs away)  
  
Warren: o.0 Who's the next one?  
  
Police 1: His name is Joey Weeler.  
  
Warren: Great....... V___V  
  
Guy in car: what about me????????!!!!!!!!!  
  
__________________________________  
  
Moon: Reveiw plz  
  
Joey: I'M NEXT!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAY!!! 


	3. Joey and the dogs

Moon: Ok Police Chaos003 is going to be Joey  
  
Joey: Wow what would I do????!!!!!TELL ME! TELL ME ! TELLL ME!!!!!!!!  
  
Moon: V____v Ok ok let start  
  
__________________________________  
  
Chapter 3: Joey and the dogs  
  
Joey is now starting on his training but he don't know what he doing in training  
  
Joey: YAY !!!! But what I'm doing??? Hey I know why won't I call them and ask what I doing(Joey call the Police Sation)  
  
Operator: I'm sorry but this number isn't real this is only in your mind Joey...  
  
Joey: Then what is it??  
  
Operator: It 911 dummy  
  
Joey : Oh.....  
  
~~The next day ~~  
  
Joey: I'm going to be a police man.o.0 Hey there's a fire here I wonder what happened...  
  
Guy in car: HEY BOY HELP ME!!!!!!  
  
Joey: AAAAHHHH!!!! What was that????!!!! ::Joey is freaked out and runs away::  
  
Police2: Hey you must be Poey Peter  
  
Joey: NO, IT'S JOEY WEELER NOT POEY PETER!!!!!  
  
Police2: You be with the dogs MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
  
Joey: NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOO....wait I like dogs  
  
Police2: With the same names Ash and Ash  
  
Joey: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Moon: So over dramatic.... -___-''')  
  
Police2: Ok now a bad guy had run away and we got part of his shirt.  
  
Joey: O____________________________O????????????  
  
Police2: Give it to the dog and they will know were he is  
  
Joey: Ok....(Give the part of the shirt ot Ash and Ash but Joey still has hold on the callor)  
  
(Ash and Ash ran to find the person)  
  
Joey: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
( A boy was on his bike)  
  
Boy: Hey, look at those dog run.......OH ON, THERE NOT STOPPING!!!!!  
  
(The dogs hit Boy's bike and he hit a fire hydrant then water came out of Boy eyes, nose, ear, and mouth)^_^  
  
Joey : Man that a bad statu that is not good for the kids  
  
~~ At the woods~~v__v  
  
Joey: Go eat him up Ash and Ash  
  
(Ash and Ash kill the bad guy and ate him)  
  
Bad guy: X____X  
  
~~ At the sation~~  
  
P2: So how it go  
  
Joey: It when great  
  
P2: Where the bad guy?  
  
Joey: The dog ate him ^___^  
  
P2: THE DOGS WAS NOT TO EAT IH THAT WAS A REAL POLICE MAN!!!!!!!  
  
Joey:ASH 1 & 2 EAT HIM MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
( The dogs ate Police2) ^_^  
  
Warren: Joey my boy v__v....YOU NEVER BE A POLICE MAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey: YYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^___^  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
Moon: O__________O""""... Review Yugi next  
  
Yugi: Yay!!!!!  
  
Moon: Great v__v 


	4. MAHA

Moon: Great chapter 4  
  
Yugi:I WANT TO BE IN IT!!!!!!!  
  
Moon; but you are in it  
  
Yugi: YAY!!!!!  
  
I don't own Yu-Gi Oh ____________________  
  
As you know Tea and Joey screwed up, it's little Yugi's turn for complete and utter choas.... I mean... turn to be a police man... (O_o;;)  
  
News: Now there are two choas at the police sation one boy got water out his head and a field on fire and there a person in there, but we don't care what so ever...^_^.... now here bob (trun off the t.v.)  
  
Yugi: Poor Tea and Joey they didn't get in.  
  
Yami: Are you still going there???  
  
Yugi: Yeah. I wonder how they not get in?  
  
Yami: uh....(moon: Yami, tell him the turth.)  
  
Yugi:What was that?  
  
Yami: No one talking moo...JUST GO TO SLEEP!!!!  
  
~~~~ the next day~~~v_v  
  
P3: So you Yugi???  
  
Yugi: Yes I'am ^_^  
  
P3: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! ok I got a question.DO YOU KNOW THESE TWO PEOPLE???(show a picture of Joey and Tea)  
  
Yugi: uuuuuuhhhh...... no  
  
P3: Great let strat.You start flying lesson about now  
  
Little do he know Yugi know Joey and Tea, but he didn't want to scared him so he. Yugi was doing great til....  
  
Yugi: Hey Yami do you want to fly  
  
Yami: Yeah, I want to fly^_^  
  
Yugi: Ok here you go.(Yugi let Yami fly the planWARING: RUN DON'T WALK)  
  
Yami: YAY I could fly ..... wait how to stop.AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH  
  
:: the plan was abotu to hit every thing(yes even his grandpa)::  
  
Grandpa: Yay it miss me , but my shop is gone.....Kaiba do you job for free.  
  
~~at the White House~~  
  
The plane was about to hit the White House but,...  
  
G.Bush: STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The plane had some how stop??? than the plane blow up. The President had live through it, but Yugi die(Yugi: But I didn't die.Yami: shut up yugi they don't have to know and second we're the whole World top most wanted)  
  
______________________________  
  
Moon: Well... ok... yeah.... uh you know who next yap.O______O;;;;; 


End file.
